


The Girl Who Won - Year One

by orphan_account



Series: The Girl Who Won [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags will be added, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asha Lily Potter, otherwise known as the Girl Who Lived, had very little interest in heroics. That disinterest extended to whatever the bloody scheme Albus Dumbledore had cooked up. She had two priorities; power and revenge. She was tired of being the underdog, of being vulnerable. She was going to play whatever games she had to, and she was going to win them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, also gay professors, eventually they are 11, like blaise/neville, millicent will get a girlfriend as well, there's more side ones later on
Series: The Girl Who Won [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Girl Who Won - Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again, here with more AUs. More tags will be added as I go along. I sort of have a plot, well, I have ideas I want to include. As of yet, I am lacking a plot outline which goes beyond first year. Any constructive criticism, ideas or remarks are most welcome, dears. Or just messages of pure vitriol, I can be rather irritating. Chapter title is a play on 'Mama, just killed a man' from Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen.

  
The Leaky Cauldron wasn't full by any means, but it certainly wasn't as empty as Asha would have liked. Well, it's not like she tended to get what she wanted, anyway. 

She would probably still have been reeling from Hagrid's arrival and news if she hadn't been reliably informed and vaguely tutored in nature magic by a snake. 

All the handshaking and hero-worship were grating on her, however. In fact, she thought it was rather stupid, thanking her for something she couldn't even remember doing. It would have been to save her own life, as well, not theirs'. She wasn't going to say that out loud, though, and instead she politely shook each hand offered to her until Hagrid finally got a move on and they were out into Diagon Alley.

"I though' ye'd be a bit more chirpy, to be 'onest with yah." 

"It's a," Asha paused, "a lot to take in."

"Aye, I'd imagine it'd be a right shock!" Hagrid agreed, patting Asha on the head. 

She let Hagrid talk at her after that, humming an answer every now and then, and tried to look at everything at once in quiet excitement. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A dark shop with a sign saying 'Eeylop's Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy' caught her eye. If the arrival of her Hogwart's letters were anything to go by, then Wix used owls for sending letters. Having an owl would be rather usual if she needed to contact anybody outside of Hogwarts. Several children about Asha's age and up had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. She doubted they were interested in cleaning, not that the brooms looked like they were built for sweeping. 

XxXxXxX

"Gringotts," announced Hagrid.

They had reached a white building which towered over the rest of the street. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-

"Yeah, tha's a goblin," Hagrid whispered as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Asha. He had a swarthy face, clever eyes, a pointed beard and, Asha noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

ENTER STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED  
OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,   
FOR THOSE WHO TAKE, BUT DO NOT EARN,  
MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN,  
SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS  
A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,  
THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE  
OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Asha made for the counter.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted a free goblin. "I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well, I will have someone show you to the vault. Lugguff!"

Another goblin walked over and nodded to Hagrid. Then he walked off again in the direction of one of the doors, not looking back to see if Hagrid followed.

XxXxXxX  
  
Asha wasn't too fussed when Hagrid left her alone by the counter with a wave and a quick, "You get your money out, I'll be back in a tick."

She was used to fending for herself. Being led through the pub and Diagon Alley had been far more distressing, as she had had to rely on Hagrid. Basil, the snake, was still busy under her jumper trying to smell everything. It must've been disconcerting, all these new scents and no sights to compare them to.

"Excuse me, sir." The goblin in front of her raised a brow and somehow managed to frown even more. "I have my Gringott's key." 

"And your name?"

"Asha Potter, mister, and yours?"

The goblin blinked a few times. "Griphook," he said shortly. "Would you like to access all of your inheritance or just the Hogwarts-funds vault?"

Well, this was certainly unexpected. Just how much money was there?

"All of it please, Mister Griphook."

Mister Griphook nodded before he climbed down and led Asha to a large, imposing door. He continued on into a plainly decorated, high-ceiling-ed room with a single desk in the centre, two chairs on either side. After gesturing for her to take a seat, he swiftly marched out of the room.

He returned, only a few minutes later by Asha's estimate, and quietly placed a scroll in front of her. "I do love it when they get caught," he remarked, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Will you allow me to prosecute Albus Dumbledore on your behalf?"

Asha narrowed her eyes. She recognized that name almost immediately, without even having to check her office. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"You see," Griphook elaborated, "Dumbledore has quite a bit of clout in the magical world, likes to think himself above all. Of course, he claims everything is for the 'greater good'. I would like to bring him down a peg or three. He was listed in the will, a receiver of a few magical and muggle nicknacks, and therefore able to open it. Which he did, just after the Potter's were reported dead. Afterwards, he demanded it be sealed and then strode out of the bank. He has since taken to removing a monthly sum from your account, converting it into muggle money, and sending it directly to a Mr and Mrs Dursley of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He read the will alone, so nobody can claim the funds weren't left to him. I, however, doubt it very much."

"How much monthly?"

"Five hundred muggle pounds. To do with your upkeep, I presume?"

Asha hummed non-concomitantly.

Mister Griphook narrowed his eyes. "It was certainly a very poor upbringing despite their spoils. We can take them to court to, as they were guardians of a magical child."

"Were?" The young girl frowned. As far as she knew she was being shipped back to the Dursley's for every second she wasn't boarding. Unless guardians weren't required for Wix children?

Griphook looked pointedly at Dudley's faded grey jumper she was swamped in, and her overall scrawny appearance. "I assume you would like to be emancipated? Ten is the age you can become legally responsible for yourself in the magical world. You have plenty of properties you could reside in over School Holidays. The Ministry will be unable to object."

That… sounded quite nice, and a little concerning. She knew most eleven-year-olds weren't as mature as her if Dudley was anything to go by. There'd be no chance in high hell that he'd be able to survive by himself. Asha nodded. "Then yes, but later. Not until I find out more about Dumbledore."

"I'll expect you'll have plenty of opportunities to at Hogwarts, Heir Potter. He likely has something in mind for you, and nothing good at that rate. Do be careful, I'd hate to lose such a wealthy client."

Asha smiled slightly. Being worried over for no other reason than being a 'poor little thing' bewildered her and always set her on edge. Griphook made perfect sense and she even felt reassured by his support. He seemed like he had the means and intentions to get things done.

"Now, let's unseal this, shall we?"

The actual reading, or rather speaking, of the will, was far less pleasant. The young Heir found herself uncomfortably emotional listening to the voices of the parents she never got to know. Mister Griphook made no degrading comments nor looks, but he said no false comforts either. He was steadily becoming one of Asha's favourite people, granted the list wasn't very long. So far, it only had her primary school librarian and Hagrid on. 

There were several names mentioned within the will - Remus Lupin, a good friend apparently and receiver of a lot of money, books, and a cottage; Sirius Black, who was not the secret keeper and one of Asha's godfathers, got a collection of kurtas, money and what were most likely a few family heirlooms; a Peter Pettigrew, who was the secret keeper, received some money and a backhand insult to his intelligence; Alice Longbottom, who got some photos and books; Dumbledore and his bloody nicknacks were last.

"There is a written note in here, stating that your aunt never be allowed custody of you for any reason whatsoever. Since it is written, she wouldn't have been allowed to unseal the will."

All the rest was left to Asha, all the money in all the vaults, all their possessions and all their houses (of which there were many). Yesterday, all that had belonged to her were a couple of broken pencils that she'd found on the library floor and her glasses, everything else she had were discards from the Dursley's. Now, she was filthy rich.

  
"To emancipate yourself, you need to be over the age of eleven, live with house-elves until you are seventeen and fill out some paperwork. Onto the business of your ladyships, you can accept them at any age but you cannot take your seat, or rather seats, on the wizengamot until you are fifteen."

"How do I accept the ladyships? And what does it entail exactly?"

"A small sacrifice of blood - your own - and a goblin incarnation. You'll need to wear your rings to be recognised as the Head of your House or Houses. You can also use them to have purchases taken directly from your vault." 

  
XxXxXxX

  
Asha fished the supply list out of Dudley's old dungarees' pocket, noting the unfamiliar feeling of rings on her fingers as she moved them. 

'UNIFORM', it read.

Ah, clothes. Now that she had money, she could buy herself some proper clothes, ones that would actually fit. She could buy whatever she wanted. It was simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying. She ended up feeling a bit sick.

Asha weaved around all sorts of Wix, looking for a clothing shop which did clothing. Eventually, she found herself outside of an expensive looking shop. A sign above the door read, 'Richard's Robes' in cursive.

XxXxXxX

  
Richard made very nice robes, it turned out. The shelves were stocked with nicer material than anything Asha had ever seen, even Aunt Petunia's dinner dresses.

"Hello there, young Lady." The man, Richard Johnathon Richard, spared a single glance to her rings and then her scar. "What are you looking for today?"

"What do you do?"

"Oh, all sorts, darling. Full wardrobes." He eyed Dudley's hand me downs distastefully. "Dress robes, muggle clothes, sleeping clothes, everything you could ever ask for. I did your father's kurtas and later your mother's lehenga skirts and choli tops, as well as some lovely sarees."

"Can I have a full wardrobe, uh, and what you made for my mum?"

  
XxXxXxX

  
Comfortably dressed in clothes that fit her for the first time she could remember and carrying a magically extended bag with her, Asha decided on uniform shopping next. 

She had only just gotten through the door at Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions before a stout and cheery woman was bustling away, talking about Hogwarts, and then guiding her up onto a footstool. There was another girl getting measured on a stool beside Asha, with slicked back, short, blonde hair and a pointy face. 

"Hullo," said the girl, "Hogwarts too?"

Asha nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands. I think I'll bullying Father into buying me a racing broom. I don't see why first years can't have their own." The girl had a distinctly Dudley-ish (code: tosser-ish) aura.

"What type of wand would you recommend?" Asha asked diplomatically. 

"What type would I recommend?" The girl looked rather puzzled. "Oh, you're a mud- muggleborn..."

Asha didn't like the expression the other girl was wearing, it reminded her of Aunt Petunia.

"Muggleborn?" 

"It means your parents are muggles, they aren't magic."

"Both my parents were magic."

"I don't recognise you from any Wix events."

"That'd be because I had to live with muggles, my parents are dead you see."

"Oh! I am sorry to hear that. It sounds horrible." 

"Thank you, er?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy, and you?" Draco Malfoy extended her hand towards Asha.

"Asha," she answered, taking Draco's hand, "Potter."

Draco suddenly spun around and grabbed Asha's hand with both of her's, disrupting the poor woman trying to fit her for her robes. "Father said you'd be coming this year but I didn't think I'd get to meet you in Diagon Alley."

Asha grimaced. Madame Malkin and the assistant witch were whispering to each other now.

"You're a lot smaller than I'd thought you'd be."

"Draco, do you have any manners?" A tall, blond man admonished as he strode into the shop. He bore a strong resemblance to Draco, with his sharp face, pale skin and hair. He turned his attention to Asha, she noticed his eyes were blue instead of Draco's grey, and smiled warmly at her. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

Madame Malkin coughed. "That's you all done, dearie."

"Thank you, Madame." Asha returned Malfoy Sr.'s smile tightly and left as quickly as she dared.

Hagrid was waiting outside, an ice cream in each hand. "Asha, there yah are! I thought you could get your books and wand whilst I go and pick you out a little something."

Asha took the offered ice cream, she'd only had it once before. It tasted just as nice as she remembered. "Are all the books I need in that shop?" She pointed towards one a little ways up, its windows full of books. 

"Aye, ye'll find all t' books yah need there." 

Hagrid waved to Asha before marching into Eeylops Owl Emporium, smiling to himself.

  
The inside of Flourish & Bolts, the bookshop, was heaven to Asha. Books covered every surface and the floor was hard to see. It didn't take her long to gather up everything on her list and more (the most intriguing to Asha being Animagi: The Hows and Whats, Dueling Spells and How To Use Them, Wix Culture and Etiquette For The Young Sorcerer, 500 Potions Ingredients And Their Properties). She also bought Quidditch Through The Ages, as she had seen a whole shop dedicated to it, but was less excited to read it. Eventually, she forced herself to leave the shop and find her new 'guide'.

Hagrid was at the Cauldron's shop, right outside the Leaky Cauldron. "'Ey, there, Asha! This gentlemen's just packing ye cauldron n' the rest. Got ye a trunk for Hogwarts, I did. As well as this beauty, for yer birthday!" Hagrid brought the cage he was previously holding behind his back out to reveal a snowy owl perched inside it. 

Nobody had ever given Asha a present or cake on her birthday before, and now Hagrid had done both! She tried to thank him but nothing came out. Embarrassingly, she found herself rubbing her wet eyes. 

Patting her head, Hagrid told her, "Don't worry 'bout it, lass."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for this fic:
> 
> So, whenever Remus and Sirius turn up I'll have them explain some Rajasthani and Hindu traditions more in-depth than Narcissa will. Hermione and Asha will become best mates with Draco, at some point, perhaps even in later years (before the Fourth Year though, for Viktor and Hermione to date and for Asha to rescure Draco from the Second Task). I'm debating whether to put Asha onto the Quidditch team or not and if so then how? I doubt she'd go chasing after the remembrall for a stranger, so should I already set up a friendship between Neville and her? So many plotholes already, shit.


End file.
